The Stanchurian Candidate
The Stanchurian Candidate https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/619232861309132800 '(pl.''Stankowy Kandydat) to czternasty odcinek drugiego sezonu Wodogrzmotów Małych oraz trzydziesty czwarty łącznie. W USA został wyemitowany 24 sierpnia 2015, a w Polsce 25 października tego samego roku. Opis Gdy burmistrz Wodogrzmotów umiera, Stanley decyduje się kandydować w wyborach. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Stan budzi się w swoim łóżku. Od początku nie jest to dla niego dobry dzień - Mabel użyła jego bamboszy jako pojemników na mleko. Następnie żarówka w kuchni się przepaliła, a wszystkie zapasowe żarówki zabrał Dipper, by uszyć kostium dla Soos'a. Stan idzie więc do sklepu, gdzie przy kasie nastolatkowie, min Robbie, zaczęli się z niego naśmiewać i marudzić, ze przez niego będą musieli długo czekać, bo pewnie zapłaci samym grosiwem. Usłyszał to i nieostrożnie wspomniał, że nie ma zamiaru za większość zakupów płacić, na co kasjerka wezwała ochronę. Zamierzał uciec dzięki bombie dymnej, ale ta nie odpaliła się, więc został wyrzucony na zewnątrz. Wrócił cały poobijany, ale twierdził, że to wszystko będzie warte chwili, w której wkręci nową żarówkę. W tym momencie widzi Forda, który naprawił światło za pomocą swojego własnego wynalazku - żarówki, która świeci nieprzerwanie przez tysiące lat i sprawia, że skóra staje się miększa. Wszyscy okrzyknęli go prawdziwym bohaterem. Poirytowany Stan poszedł oglądać telewizję, chcąc usłyszeć jakieś dobre wiadomości. W pewnym sensie były dobre - burmistrz Wodogrzmotów umarł, więc miasto zorganizowało wybory na nowego przywódcę miasta. Shandra zaczęła płakać, ale nie z powodu straty burmistrza, ale dlatego, że już bardzo dawno nie mieli prawdziwych wiadomości. Stan zapragnął zgłosić się jako kandydat. W ratuszu zebrało się całe miasto, by wyłonić kandydatów na nowego burmistrza. Przywódcą miasta może być każdy, kto rzuca cień, umie liczyć do dziesięciu oraz wrzucić kapelusz do koła. Prawie natychmiast Bud Gleeful wrzuca swój kapelusz i wkracza na mównicę. Przeprasza za wszystkie występki swojej rodziny i przekupuje wszystkich zniżką na jego auta. Dipper nie jest zachwycony na myśl, że Bud może być burmistrzem miasta, ale Soos zwraca mu uwagę, że w mieście nie ma wielu dobrych kandydatów. Gdy ojciec Gideona myśli, że jest jedynym kandydatem, z miejsca chce przejąć obowiązki burmistrza. W tym momencie Stan wrzuca do koła swój fez, tym samym zgłaszając swoją kandydaturę. Bud zaczyna go obrażać, mówiąc, że jego uszy są większe niż jego cała twarz, a on odgryza się mówiąc, że jest twarz jest bardziej gruba niż niegruba. Wszyscy są tym zszokowani, a Stan ciągnie dalej - przemawia ludziom do rozsądku, proponując im prawdziwy konkurs. W tym momencie wstaje Tyler i rzuca swój kapelusz do koła, po czym robią to inni mieszkańcy. Bliźniaki nie wierzyły w swojego wuja, szczerze mówiąc mu, że mu się nie uda. Stan powiedział im, że kopnięcie w kalendarz burmistrza dało mu do myślenia - nie jest już młody i ma niewiele czasu na stanie się rozpoznawalnym, a to jego jedyna szansa. Dipper i Mabel zdecydowali się mu pomóc wygrać i już niedługo ich dom zmienił się w biuro wyborcze Stana. Dipper tłumaczy wszystkim, na czym polegają wybory w Wodogrzmotach - dzielą się one na dwa etapy. Na początku kandydaci odpowiadają na pytania mieszkańców, którzy wrzucają ziarno do pojemników znajdujących się pod mównicami. Później wypuszczany jest orzeł, który wybiera burmistrza, całując go. Zadzwonił telefon z prośbą, by Stan udzielił wywiadu puszczanego w radiu. Stan zgodził się, niestety jego kontrowersyjne odpowiedzi nie przypadły mieszkańcom do gustu - mówił, że nie lubi flagi Ameryki, bo ma za dużo pasków, oraz proponował uczenie dzieci przeklinania w szkole. Dipper odciął kabel od telefonu, by jeszcze bardziej nie pogrążyć wujka - jego poparcie spadło poniżej zera. Bliźniaki chciały, by Stan przeczytał przemówienie z kartki napisanej przez nich, ale Stan powiedział, że mówi tylko słowa pochodzące z jego serca. Dipper opowiedział wszystko Fordowi, który zaproponował mu swój wynalazek - krawat, który sprawia, że osoba nosząca go powie wszystko, co tylko chcesz - o ile ty nosisz drugi krawat. Bliźniaki przetestowały wynalazek na Soos'ie. Działał on jeszcze lepiej niż myśleli. Później Tyler wygłaszał swoją mowę przed mieszkańcami. Gdy skończył, przyszła kolej na Stana. Dipper i Mabel kazali włożyć mu krawat i zgodzili się, że przejmą nad nim kontrolę tylko wtedy, gdy będzie to naprawdę konieczne. Musieli zrobić to już w pierwszych sekundach przemówienia. Poszło im tak świetnie, że wszyscy mieszkańcy zaczęli wiwatować. Gdy bliźniacy wyłączyli krawat kontrolujący umysł, Stan zdziwił się, słysząc aplauz i nie wiedział, co to jest. Wszyscy zaczęli go uwielbiać, co bardzo bardzo przypadło mu do gustu. Bliźniaki przejmowały nad nim kontrolę na wszystkich przemówieniach, sprawiając, że stał się numerem jeden. Nie ucieszyło to tylko Buda, który, jak się okazało, ciągle był w kontakcie z Gideonem i tylko dla niego przystępował do wyborów. Gideon zdecydował się przejąć umysł ojca, chociaż ten był temu przeciwny i przypomniał mu o ich umowie "żadnych strasznych zaklęć". Udało mu się to dzięki kartce z dziennika, którą zachował. W dniu elekcji Stan jbył bardzo pewny siebie - nie domyślił się, że ludzie kochają go dzięki dzieciom. Kiedy nie chciał ubrać krawatu i koszuli,jak narzucały mu bliźniaki.W desperacji Dipper wyjawił mu prawdę o kontrolowaniu jego mózgu. Wtedy Stan wpadł w złość i powiedział, że ludzie kochają tylko to, co mówi prosto z serca i nie potrzebuje ich pomocy, po czym odszedł. Bliźniaki zdecydowały się wystawić nowego kandydata, by wygrać z Budem - Soos'a. Debata już się zaczynała, telewizja prezentowała trzech najpopularniejszych kandydatów - Stana, Buda i Tylera. Dołączył do nich także Soos, sterowany przez bliźniaki. Nie on jedyny jest kontrolowany. Gideon przejął inicjatywę nad Budem, użyczając mu swego uroku, co przypadło do gustu wyborcom. Gdy padło pytanie o podatki, Stan wypadł bardzo źle i ponownie stracił uznanie Wodogrzmocianów. Wszystkie nasiona poleciały do pojemnika Bud'a, a telewizja ogłosiła krótką przerwę. Za kulisami z bliźniakami spotkał się nieoczekiwany gość - Gideon, za pośrednictwem komputera na brzuchu swojego ojca. Bud, czy raczej samo jego ciało kierowane przez Gideona, złapało Dipper i Mabel. Wjechał nimi na górę mającej być pomnikiem zmarłego burmistrza, która uprzednio nafaszerował dynamitem. Tam związał ich i oświadczył, że gdy tylko wygra, naciśnie guzik i cała góra eksploduje, z bliźniakami włącznie. Tymczasem Stan traci głosy i uświadamia sobie, że bliźniaki miały rację - jest do niczego i tylko one mogą sprawić, że wygra. W tej właśnie chwili słyszy ich krzyk dobiegający z góry. Podczas nieudolnej próby ucieczki wypadły z nosa pomnika zmarłego burmistrza, zwisając na rwącej się linie kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. Stan zlekceważył całą ceremonię i pobiegł ratować dzieciaki, co wywołało natychmiastowy aplauz widzów. Rodzina przeprosiła się nawzajem, Dipper i Mabel przyznali, że powinni wspierać swojego wujka, a ten powiedział, że powinien słuchać ich rad. Dzięki uratowaniu siostrzeńców, Stan zdobył najwięcej ziaren i znacznie wyprzedził Buda. Ten jednak miał przewagę - miał jeszcze zapalnik uaktywniającą dynamity w górze. Nacisnął go, wywołując eksplozję, która strąciła Pinesów ze skały. Upadli oni jednak na ziarna, więc nic im się nie stało. Na ziemię zaczęły spadać kamienie. Jeden z nich uderzył Buda w głowę, zrywając łączność z Gideonem - zarówno mentalną jak i wizyjną. Tymczasem czas minął i z klatki wypuszczony został orzeł, który od razu poleciał do Stana i go ucałował. Oznacza to, że Stan wygrał wybory i został burmistrzem Wodogrzmotów. Gdy wrócili już do Chaty, dowiedzieli się z telewizji, że Stan jednak został zdyskwalifikowany, ponieważ miał za sobą bardzo dużo przestępstw. Burmistrzem został jedyny kandydat, który pozostał - Tyler. Dipper pocieszył Stana, a Mabel wręczyła mu przepaskę z napisem "Nasz Bohater". Stan szybko pogodził się z dyskwalifikacją i razem z dzieciakami pobiegł zwandalizować rezydencję nowego burmistrza. Na napisach końcowych ukazany jest Gideon na zajęciach w więzieniu. Pociesza go jego przyjaciel, mówiąc, że planują wszczęcie buntu. Gideon go spławia, a w celi mówi, że tylko plakat kotka sprawia, że dalej działa. Zrywa go i kończy dobrze znany nam symbol z końcówki piosenki tytułowej - koło Billa. Rozbłyska światło i Gideon wypowiada słowa "Jestem gotowy, by zawrzeć umowę", po czym odcinek się kończy. Bohaterowie '''Główni * Stan Pines * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Bud Gleeful * Gideon Gleeful * Tyler Drugoplanowi * Ford Pines * Candy * Grenda * Lee * Nate * Robbie * Tambry * Toby Nieustępliwy * Leniwa Klucha * Szeryf Blubs * Erwin Durland * Naboki * Wendy Corduroy * Shandra Jimenez * Burmistrz Brzęczyszczykiewicz (Wspomniany) * Tad Strange Powiązanie z serią * Po raz pierwszy ujawnione zostaje nazwisko Tylera. * Wśród występków Stana jest wspomniane, że uczył prowadzić niedźwiedzia. Jest to nawiązanie do odcinka "Bottomless Pit!". * Na notce, którą Mabel zostawiła Stanowi widnieje Shimmery Twinkleheart, gwiazda z "Little Gift Shop of Horrors". * Robbie Valentino oraz Tambry nadal ze sobą randkują od odcinka "The Love God". * Wspomniane było wsadzenie Gideona do więzienia z odcinka "Gideon Rises". * Stan wspomina o swojej prawdziwej tożsamości - nienazwanego kanciarza, którym okazał się być w "Not What He Seems". * Ponownie pojawia się Tester męskości z "Dipper vs. Manliness". * Można ponownie zobaczyć strony o Zielonku i Krwawym Deszczu w Dzienniku 2 z "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" oraz "Little Dipper". Ciekawostki mały * Na końcu pojawia się kartka z dziennika z wizerunkiem brody Stana. * Kiedy widzimy Gideona w więzieniu, obok niego stoi parę książek. Jedna z nich ma tytuł "Prison Break" - to nawiązanie do słynnego serialu. * Gdy Gideon wymawia zaklęcie brzmi ono bez sensu. Puszczając je od tyłu otrzymujemy "Spooky evil spells! Spooky evil spells! Spooky evil spells!" W wolnym tłumaczeniu "Straszne złe zaklęcia!". * Koło Bill'a, które wyrysował Gideon różni się od tego z dziennika - położenie symboli jest inne. Nie wiadomo czy to zamierzone i ma jakieś znaczenie czy po prostu Gideon ma słabą pamięć. * Mem, który pojawił się w sieci po niepożądanych wypowiedziach wujka Stanka nawiązuje do bardzo popularnego memu z Seanem Beanem w roli Boromira z "Władcy Pierścieni: Drużyny Pierścienia".mały|"A może po prostu nauczmy dzieci przysięgi?" Przypisy en:The Stanchurian Candidate nl:De Stanuriaanse Kandidaat pt-br:Stan para Prefeito Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe